Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 29
Well Space Monkies, this is it. This is the final page of my, BlueHighwind's Final Fantasy X Walkthrough. Its been quite a journey, but now it must end. Sit back, relax, help yourself to soda from the fridge (I only got Coke and Sprite though - I meant to the store to get some Dr. Pepper but... you know things get), and enjoy the show. Omega Ruins Despite all the power that the Celestial Weapons give, they are not required for this area. In fact they ruin the fun of it. The Omega Ruins is the most dangerous area in the game, with the most powerful monsters and the map has to filled out as well, just like the first area inside Sin. Its just as maze-like and confusing. Plus as a nasty omen for the future, the Chests here are completely random. Also its worth noting that the Master Tonberry and Great Malboro are actually more difficult enemies then the Superbosses at the end. It can be found around the coordinates (70,39) on the Search function of your World Map. Because of the power of its Fiends it happens to be the best training ground in all of Spira. Before taking on this area, be sure that you're good enough to kill Braska's Final Aeon. From there complete every Sidequest that I've lined up here (except the more difficult Celestial Weapons mini-games) until you're allies are well on their way around the Sphere Grid. Both Yuna and Lulu should know "Doublecast" and "Ultima". Also Beserkproof and Confuseproof armors are essential. You could just use a No-Encounters Weapon, but that would ruin fun, wouldn't it? As you enter a scene will play. This all very strange, because normally characters never say anything about entering secret dungeons. 700 years ago a Monk named Omega got sick of the advanced martial arts skills that come with his character class and defied Yevon. So they dumped him off into the worst place they could imagine - here. Now that Omega guy has turned into the most powerful Fiend imaginable. And we have to kill him. Sounds fun, huh? Go forward to the fork and head East to find a clump of Chests. These Chests are totally random, you can get anywhere from one to as many as four. However they can actually be Enemy-in-a-Boxes, which are always annoying, and will make the other Chests disappear. Now go back to the fork and this time head West. Only go down here if you are really confident in the abilities of your characters. The best test is that if you can kill a Great Malboro, and not need to heal up afterwards, then you are now ready for the challenge. As you go up West until you see the entrance to a room. Here is another Chest clump, and the final Al Bhed Primer! Now we are fully fluent in the language of poorly-dressed Eurotrash, and bubbly teenagers. Now continue on the path until you reach a Glyph sign in an intersection. You can't do anything with it just yet. Go North a bit, and then East at the next intersection and go down the long path to find the second Glyph. Activate it, and go back to the first one and activate that. Now head South down the thin path and the dungeon will bridge the gaps for you, leading to a Teleport Sphere. Head North past the first Glyph and then head West at the intersection. Step on the lift to be brought up to a new area. Now head Southwest to the green square to be suddenly attacked by one nasty looking Fiend. After that Auron reveals that that was not Omega - only a shadow or something. However Omega isn't that much more powerful than his dead "familiar". Take the teleporter to the next area. As you run East, you'll get into battles with several mandatory enemies. They are fought at every little "arena" - large open areas in the middle of the path. So even with No Encounters you can still lose a lot of Stamina on your route to Omega. Just keep on walking the linear path until you reach a cloud of purple death gas. Auron says something badass, then marches into the cloud, without any fear. With that Aurons says something badass, and we have finished this dungeon. The End of the Road What's left? Nothing for this walkthrough. Well there's still Blitzball and the Monster Arena Optional Bosses, but I have done neither. Blitzball is admittably awful, and I never did the Monster Arena. Which is strange since I know that I should have. I just never found the time, I'm afraid. I'm a busy man, and there are better Final Fantasies out there that I'd rather waste hundreds of hours of my life on. Hey FFX is a good game - its just not a ''great game. So you'll just have to consult somebody else for that info. As for me, I've written everything that my man Alex at Gamefaqs has said and in greater detail. So if he's willing to stop here, so am I. This is it, I am finally finished. :HASTA LA BYE BYE!! Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough